All For The False Revenge
by cinnabal
Summary: Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death, a genius medical mercenary, who accept impossible medical cases stumbles an interesting case of bold yet mysterious client Eustass Kid. He offered him not only a great amount of money but a opportunity to take revenge. Will the relationship between the two will only end up for revenge? Or the events would turn them against each other? Discontinued.


**UNEDITED VERSION BETA READER PLEASE?**

All For The False Revenge

Trafalgar Law aka Surgeon of Death, infamous unlicensed genius medical mercenary, who accept impossible medical cases stumbles an interesting case of bold yet mysterious client Eustass Kid. He offered him not only a great amount of money but a opportunity to take revenge. Will the relationship between the two will only end up for revenge? Or the events would turn them against each other?

(BREAK)

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO ODA!

Chapter 1: A Call of a Life Time

Somewhere in the cold mountain region of the North Blue...

The room was decorated with red and black theme giving off a gloomy aura. On the ceiling was a old fashion ceiling lamp, lighted with modern light bulb instead of old fashion candles. The walls were decorated with few landscape paintings of different sceneries, mostly it was paintings of blue skies and enormous collection of books perfectly stacked in the bookshelf. There were furniture decorated around the room but mostly was unused except for already lit fireplace, a small sofa, a coffee table filled with papers and a wooden cabinet. On top of the cabinet was a old model of a telephone, a vase of fresh red roses and a old photo framed neatly. It was a picture of a tall blond man carrying a small fragile child in his shoulders with a wide smile in their faces.

A small sofa besides the window was occupied by a sleeping large white furred dog and young man who was snoring, deeply fallen asleep due to the cold winter region they lived in.

In the middle of the room was a black grand piano with a brand name Steinway &amp; Sons. In the side was a carved name _Corazon_ and somewhat it appears the piano was older than anything in the room_._ By the piano, another young man sat, playing the piano absent mindlessly with his tattooed hands. His hands danced between the keys of the grand piano resonating a calm but sad melody composed by Erik Satie; The Gymnopedia No. 1.

His tanned face was slightly paled due to the cold weather and sleepless nights, his gaze was blank and his mind was flying else somewhere. Staring to the keys, mindlessly caressing them, producing a lovely and sad melody at the same time. His lips were dry and shivered slightly but it didn't appear to bother him.

A small sigh escape from the man's lips as he closed his grey eyes and changed the song to Beethoven: Moonlight Sonata. He, no longer needed a music sheet as he can play the song by heart and soul. Everything poured down to the song, it was gentle like how to carry a child but the sound it resonates was strong that carves into one's heart.

His hair was dark as coal and his tanned complexion somehow glows together with half lit golden eyes as his tattooed long hands made through between keys. He was rather tall and slender for a young man but it rather add to his attractiveness. He also has a pair of small earrings on each ear. He was dress in yellow polo with a neatly folded sleeves revealing more tattooed marks in his arms. In the skin of his tattooed fingers has letters written ÐEATH. He wore a neatly ironed black slacks and black shoes to partner his neat and clean appearance.

His eyes had dark lines under it, clearly as stated the young man had a hard time sleeping, due to the fact he suffered from insomnia preventing him to able to sleep like a normal person. It never bothered him but some occasions he wanted to sleep all day after long hours in the operation room.

Yes, the young man was a doctor. Unlicensed to stand corrected. He never wanted to attain such said license in the first place. He never liked the social rankings among the doctor's committee and be bound to medical laws preventing him to experiment further dangerous studies and procedures in improving ways of surgeries of the human body.

No, he never wanted to dissect a human body before but if he ever has the opportunity he would jump in first without second thoughts. He wanted to for some occasions but he had pride and morals as a doctor. He would never take someone's life for the sake of experimentation. Through the years of his life he lived his whole medical years as a medical mercenary. He has many names but only one stood out for him.

His real name was Trafalgar Law but his alter ego's name was Dr. Heart but somewhat every client who called always calls him Surgeon of Death. No, he never killed a patient before as his name suggested so. Not a single patient in his care died in his table. It was either a natural cause of death or the patient finally gave up and proceed to mercy killing. He never knew why he was called the Surgeon of Death, maybe it was rather of the tattoos in his hands or somewhat another rumor about his appearance similar to the Grim Reaper. He didn't care less. As long as he got paid, it was fine.

His clients were different kinds of people. From a president of a company or a poor farmer or maybe a son of a wealthy heir, he didn't care. He never discriminate people's status. He would make them pay millions into his bank account and only the people with money could afford to hire him. No, he wasn't greedy as the rumors stated. Sometimes, he would operate someone out of pure curiosity on the person's condition, or because he just wanted to and sometimes, he was merciful enough to listen to their stories of will to move and live on. Everything would be free once his heart was moved by the stories of tragic and maybe romance.

Again, he has morals but nonetheless, if needed he can kill someone if he wanted to and he, once use his medical expertise on taking out information.

_"There is no such thing as despair in this world. A merciful hand will always reach out."_

As he was about to play the fast and difficult part of the piece but the old model telephone suddenly rang, completely halting the doctor. He placed his quite tired hands in his lap as he listens to the ringing voice of the old telephone model.

He sat still for the moment as the telephone kept ringing. His other companion who was sleeping in the sofa woke up and looked at him.

"Doctor, the phone is ringing." He said with a sleepy voice. He rub his eyes and yawned louder. The large white furred dog woke up as well. He jumped out of the sofa and walked to his master. Law patted the Saint Bernard dog as it barked at him as a reply.

"Let it ring, Penguin." Law replied.

"Okay." A tired reply from Penguin who sank back in the sofa.

And so, the phone rang and rang until the machine answered.

_"Busy. Leave a message on how important and urgent the case and as well as 3 million belli as a minimum payment transferred in my bank account. Good day." _

_"Hello."_ A deep manly voice said with a hint of confidence _"My name is Eustass Kid. I like to keep my introduction short, Trafalgar Law..."_

Law flinched. Only few people knew about his real name. Law never had a big circle of friends before, he was rather a introvert and prefer to have small circle of friends. But not everyone knew his real name and only two knows about his real name. Penguin and Shachi, his medical assistants and companions. No one else. If some else do, they are usually enemies.

_"...If you are wondering why, I know your real name. Monkey D. Luffy told me about you..." _

Law in reflex automatically slap his forehead. Of course, for all of the people, it was Monkey D. Luffy, an old client. He was a persistent monkey and won't let go of Law if he don't tell him his real name but Law did warn Luffy not to spread his name like wild fire. Basically, long story short of Luffy's story. He was shot in the chest with 4 bullets, lungs was collapsing and head trauma. He pulled the impossible and saved the young man's life who turned out to be a yakuza member and he owns him a favor of a life time which Law never wanted to use in any kind of occasions.

Luffy did promise not to spread his name and somewhat he trusted the monkey that, the man in the phone was his comrade in need as well. If not, swear to God he would hunt the monkey down and give him a good smack in the head.

"..._For the case_..." A brief pause before Eustass spoke again_. "Have you heard of automobile prosthetic arm?..." _

Now, that was interesting. He heard some known researchers wanted to produce a better kind of automobile for military men/women who lost their limbs from the war but he never heard any success regarding about the project. Succeeding on making a artificial automobile arm was impossible enough but if this man, Eustass called him. It only means he succeeded on producing such automobile arm and the only thing left is to attach it to his nervous system, enabling the arm to move like new.

_"...I already placed 12 million belli to your account as starter payment because I am confident enough you will accept this case of mine regarding how rare it is for someone to work as neurosurgeon. I would like you to fly to South Blue as soon as you get this call. No worries, I'll take care of your expenses, equipments and any necessity you needed. My men will escort you to my place. You will know its them. Give me a call. I'll be waiting for you, Trafalgar Law." _

With a beep, the call ended. Law was never been so hype in his whole life. It was a automobile arm! A fucking automobile arm! Not only that, he would perform a difficult nerve surgery as well! Maybe reattached it or more! It was impossible to recover destroyed nerves but he have methods to apply, reconstruct and able to move the nerves like before. Fuck, he could squeal like a little girl in delight if only Penguin wasn't staring at his smug tainted face.

"Doctor, looking at your face I take it, you are going to take the job?" Penguin ask as he sat up and placed his hat on his head, completely hiding his eyes. He was dress in a black jumpsuit partnered with black leather boots. He stood up and walked to the doctor's side, looking at him with expressionless face but his eyes reflected how worried he was for the doctor.

"Penguin! Can't you believe this? It's a automobile arm case! Imagine the wonders I can help to operate such marvelous machine!" Law said, a dark grin appeared over his face. "I can feel how my hands will able to work to those precious nerves I'm about to operate. Oh, I'm rather excited about this than you can tell!"

"That's what I'm worried about, Doctor. You always get carried away. I should get gather more information about this man, Eustass Kid before you call back."

"Penguin! No need for such thing! I am going to call him right away." Law was about to stand up but Penguin placed his hand on Law's shoulder's halting him.

"Doctor, I know you are excited but I prefer you to know your clients first to be sure that you are safe." Penguin said with a calm voice that somehow convince the doctor. "Don't you find the case slightly odd? Not only that, he is too confident and bold."

"He heard my name from Monkey D. Luffy. I trust Luffy to spread my name to good and trusted people. We had history as clients before and it's not a problems. He, even owes my life to me. But don't you find it exciting? A nerve replacement operation is rather impossible and no one in the modern medicine has been successful to cure broken nerves but application to automobile arm? This is some good case, Penguin and I am not going to miss it."

"At least, let us run some information gathering about Eustass Kid. I recommend you to have at least, a decent sleep Doctor. I'll prepare the dinner and let us talk more about this later."

"Apologies, I should go then and a nap would be lovely." The doctor simply flash Penguin a small smile before brushing off Penguin's hand and stood up. The White Saint Bernard- Bepo- followed his master to the door and the doctor slowly closed it.

Penguin rubbed his temples and fished out his phone in his pocket. A few seconds of searching in his contacts, he pressed enter and called.

"Hello." He greeted. "You are running late. I need to cook dinner early today."

_"Pen-chan, it's only been an hour since I left. Did something happened to the doctor?" _The other man in the line greeted with a whine_ "I just took a small stop in the grocery along the way. I'll be back there as soon as possible. Besides that, you don't call because of my tardiness. Why did you call?"_

"Shachi, I want you to find information about Eustass Kid." Penguin informed as he walked out of the room and walked into the hallways.

"_Eustass Kid?"_ He repeated and for a brief pause, the other line was filled with fast tapping. _"I'll work on it, Pen-chan."_

"Stop calling me that." Penguin growled but he received a small laugh in return.

_"Call you back, Penguin-chan~!"_ Shachi teased. Before Penguin could reply, the line went dead and he playfully smiled to his co workers antics.

"Eustass Kid.." Penguin mumbled under his breath as he walked to the piano and closed the top. "I know I heard that name before."

(BREAK)

As Law took a quick detour from his room to his medical research room where all of his medical studies are placed. He was intrigued on how, Eustass Kid able to know anything about artificial automobile research cases. He entered inside and quickly locked the door. Bepo sat in one corner of the room and patiently waited for Law.

The room was rather small to Law's taste but it was enough to secure his research materials. All four walls were filled with book shelves, packed with thick medical books. The floor was decorated with stack of papers, open books and pens. Law carefully walked around as he might stepped on any important file papers lying down the floor. He never had time to clean the room and didn't trust anyone to touch any files because some of these are worth millions and could be sold to the black market or some confidential research and files from his old clients that can be used against them. Or worst, the rarest research files of the Military and he didn't want to add anyone in his enemy list.

He walked to the small table in the center of the room and took a small key from his pocket. He inserted it on one of the drawers and open it. He pulled the drawer and began searching through the pile of files, perfectly arranged in alphabetical order.

While searching through the file folders, a thought came to Law.

_"I'll be waiting for you, Law." _

The voice in his mind made him flinch. Be waiting? He sounded like he knew Law for a long time but not only that, why did this man, Eustass Kid sounded like he was flirting through the phone?

He laughed at the thought, Flirting? Who he was kidding? He was just a client and nothing else. He was only interested with the case of impossible nerve replacement surgeries, he would like to apply. Whoever is, Eustass Kid, he didn't cared as long as the knowledge about this automobile arm development was in his hands, he was a happy man. Aside from that, he has no intention to have any relationship in his entire life. He expected he would only live in his forties or even lower than that. In his line of work, he could get killed and he had an enemy.

The enemy who rob the person he loved the most and it would only take a small time for Law to get his act together and end his suffering by killing that person with his own hands. With the blood of that man in his hands, he would be free. He truly going to be free and avenged him.

He quickly brush off the thought and focused on the search for the document. His fingers brushed on the letters of U and V. He stopped and pulled the document with V marked on it. He looked at the front cover and

He looked down on the lower part and read the contents a loud.

_Vega Punk. _

He opened the folder and quickly scanned the file papers. He sat down on the floor and started to spread the file papers around him. Analyzing the file, he found. It was a bunch of codes that needed to be decoded and Law never had a slightest idea why he was doing this. He never met Vega Punk and only knew him by name. He was rumored to be a genius, who works for the Military and together with his old co-worker, Caesar Clown. He felt a cold shiver in his spine. He never asked any questions regarding Vega Punk to Caesar EVER.

Thinking of that psychopath was bad enough but not only that, memories of his assistant, Monet the Bitch was a bad omen. Caesar was one of those self-proclaimed genius in the underworld medical mercenary business system and he encountered the man several times in the line of work. Their first encounter was about a child, who was suffering from constant chest pains and unbelievable body growth turning such beautiful girl into a gigantic mess.

Caesar made her into a personal experiment guinea pig. He would inject her all kind of useless drugs and force her to drink capsule of deadly chemicals until he could get the proper result, he wanted. By the time, the family called for Law's expertise, she was already near death and Law pulled the impossible once again. He saved the girl, who thanked him with kisses and letters of how grateful she was. She would constantly send him, pictures of how she was doing and invitations for her birthday but Law would kindly refuse. He didn't want any further relationship besides patient and doctor.

Because of that event, Caesar would constantly threaten him every time they met. He hated the asshole anyways. Caesar had no morals in life and would willing to use a mere child for his experimentation was sick enough for Law to completely hate him. Not only that, Monet was constantly stalking him. Digging hidden information, she could find from the Law, which was creepy and disturbing but Law didn't like people meddling into his business. He needed his past to be buried deeper than anything.

No one. Not a single soul should know, who he was because if _the enemy_ knew about it. His head would rolled down in the sewer and the revenge he plan for years would be wasted like trash.

He sighed under his breath. Vega Punks medical studies were hard to read. It was composed of hidden messages needed to be deciphered properly, it was a pain in the ass but for all the people why did Vega Punk gave it to him? If Caesar was his co worker why didn't he gave it to him instead?

He wonder why he found this file on his mail box one day. He lived in a harsh mountains and no one aside them could easily find the place but it was a miracle the envelope reached to him in one piece. As he stated, he never have seen and knew anything else from Vega Punk aside from a genius scientist of the military.

Yes, Vega Punk was famous in field of inventions but he never heard, Vega Punk as a doctor. Maybe Vega Punk recognize his abilities as a doctor and trusted him with a file that he can't read? How could he decipher a file about recipes he never knew? Everything about Vega Punk's information was confusing Law. He tried to dig some information about Vega Punk with the help of Shachi but he didn't even get anything closer to the files he found.

He gave up deciphering and gathered the papers, back to the folder and neatly placed it aside. He locked the cabinet and slip the key in his pocket. He planned to bring this files to him for some reason and study further on how he will decipher the codes. He stood up, walked into the bookshelves and took a thick leather book with a label, _Law_.

This book was his medical journal which contains every medical cases, he encountered in his life. It was worth billions if sold in the black market or the legal medicine world because on how detailed he explained his work and wrote it completely in here. To the patients name to how he proceed on the surgery until the time of the patient's recovery. He would constantly read it out of boredom and carries it every time he gone for a trip.

He took the folder and the medical journal, tucked it between his hips and arm and walked out the room with Bepo. He locks the door and proceeds to his room for a little bit rest but encountered Penguin in the hallways. Both stopped in the mid way and looked at each other like different people.

"You didn't take a nap like you supposed to." Penguin said, with a low tone. Penguin truly cared about him to the point, he would treat him like a child because how stubborn Law would be. One of Penguin's eyes glowed in the dark hallway and looked at Law, like a prey. "Should I force you?"

Bepo suddenly growled at Penguin but Law quickly patted Bepo, calming the dog down.

"I would loved to but I have to work, Penguin." Law replied, brushing off the fact, Penguin was mad at him. He slowly walked as he passed by Penguin but strong hand stopped his tracks. He looked at Penguin, as Penguin's red eyes started to grow darker. Fuck, it was the other Penguin. He swallowed and tried to calm his mind.

"Penguin." He warned. The grip tighten around his arm that made him flinched. He didn't want to show any weaknesses to the other Penguin. "**Stop**."

Penguin flinched and his eyes seems to change back to normal. He quickly let go of Law's arm and bowed. "I-I'm sorry, Doctor."

"It's alright, Penguin. Shouldn't you be making dinner by now?" Law asked, quickly avoiding any further subject about the other Penguin. He didn't want Penguin to feel pity for himself because of his mental illness. Penguin had a bad past and Law was there for him. He needed to because he doesn't want Penguin to stray path once again.

"Of course, Doctor." Penguin stood straight and looked at Law. "I did...the other me...did something foolish, Doctor?"

Law swallowed. "No. you merely asked me about dinner. Nothing else." He lied.

"Okay." Penguin said with a low tone and looked away. "What do you want for dinner, Doctor?"

"Corn soup without bread would be nice, Penguin."

"Alright. " Penguin replied and left the hallways. As the door closed, Law immediately dropped down to his knees and rub his aching arm. Fuck, it hurts. He pulled his sleeves up and a red mark appeared in his arm. He hurts and it stings every time the fabric made contact. He deeply sighed.

He took his materials, stood up, walked and carried them to his room. He placed the materials in the bed and rummaged the drawers. He found the ointment needed and rubbed a bit in the mark. He pulled the sleeve down, completely hiding the mark and he jumped to the bed.

Penguin's condition was getting worst every time he didn't have time to keep it in check. He couldn't cure it easily because it requires time and patience for this type of illness. Penguin requires different approached in his life instead of burying his attention on the suicidal revenge driven doctor. Law hated to admit but Penguin needed someone to be in his side to take care of him and everything but the Law wasn't that person. He simply couldn't take another step to their relationship.

He brushed off the thought and slowly his eyes closed, deeply falling asleep.

(BREAK)

After a good sleep and dinner for doctor, Penguin reported few details regarding the client.

Eustass Kid is a mechanical engineer in the University of Grand Line City. Law was slightly taken back. A sly smile carved in his face. His interest reached the peak. UGL is a top university the world which has three courses to offer. Law, Medicine and Engineering. The students were only invited in the prestigious university and it was a birth place of top people of the three courses. Law was one of them but he was the only one who didn't want to have a license.

Penguin handed him the phone and called Eustass.

_"Hello."_ Eustass greeted. _"Trafalgar Law, I assume you accepted my case then?"_

Law simply smiled, childishly. "Of course, you have offered me an interesting case. But I have to warn you, Mr. Eustass Kid. My specialty is cardiothoracic surgery than neurosurgery."

_"But you obtain both experience and knowledge in the nerve system, yes?" _

Law hesitated for a moment. "I do. May I ask a question before I proceed packing my luggage?"

Eustass chuckled. _"We haven't met yet and you already start asking me questions? Aren't you bit skeptical, Doctor?" _

"Bold words from a man like yourself. How can a prosthetic arm would work together with damage nerves? It's simply impossible. I've done countless nerve surgeries but creating one would be a different. "

_"I thought you work with impossible cases, Trafalgar Law? Is this the question you want to ask? Because I would like you to wait until you get here." _

"No. I am just reassuring, Mr. Eustass Kid. A competent surgeon choose between a simple and a difficult one. I choose the more difficult because in this way, I'll become the best. Remember that, Eustass Kid."

_"As expected from a legendary medical mercenary, Dr. Heart, The Surgeon Of Death."_

Trafalgar replied, monotone. "I'm not easily flattered with such titles, Mr. Eustass Kid. They are simply cover up and unnecessary distractions to me but, I have to be honest, I'm intrigued. Who are you, Mr. Eustass Kid."

_"Excuse me?_"

"Who. Are. You?" Law repeated voice mixed with suspicion and venom.

It took a brief moment before Eustass could reply. _"Why won't you come here and find out, Law?" _

(BREAK)

**(A/N: One Piece Belongs To Oda) **

**DEAR READERS, **

**ALL OF THAT MEDICAL STUFF IS MY OWN MAMBO JUMBO. I HAVE NO IDEA IF NERVE SURGERY IS POSSIBLE BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW. STAY AWESOME GUYS. **


End file.
